The coin
by Yellow4life
Summary: A girl finds a small package on her doorstep that changes her life forever... ( please forgive any grammatical errors)


She yelled, trying to escape what-ever was trying to claw at her. Her green dress ripped, she rhinestone glasses shimmering in the cold darkness. Someone further ahead of her, she was trying to protect. Someone important, someone hurt, someone... Stupid?

So many thoughts going through her head. All of a sudden pain erupted from her thigh. She was scratched, she felt herself slowly fall to the ground. Then all of a sudden she was awake! Just the same dream about that little girl she could not save.

She's had this dream since 7th grade and now she was in 8th grade. For a year the same terrorizing dream slipped into her head as she fell fast asleep. Each time more and more vivid. She could feel the girls pain. No one should have to endure that... Pain? No, what that girl felt was worse. She thought every time she woke up from her dream. No kid should have to deal with that. But something in her mind told her what she saw was real. Someone felt that pain. And that someone has felt much worse before, and would feel much worse in the future...

She got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her brother already there.

"What took you so long,"he asked.

"Well for one, I took a shower," she paused,"and two I brushed my hair unlike someone..."

He probably would have been mad at her for that little snap. But it was the morning and he still was not fully awake. Which meant the part of his brain that did work from time to time was asleep.

"Alittle harsh but okay, I accept that as an answer," he said," oh and I did take a shower but didn't see the need to brush my short hair."

Hmmm... I guess the part of this brain that isn't air is partly awake. Who knew? She thought.

Once she finished her breakfast they got up and left.

Her brother was a Junior, in High School. Which meant he could drive. Sadly he passed his drivers test. Which meant her friend would no longer take them to school.

She got in the car, and he drove her to school.

"See ya later," he said.

And drove off into the imagery sunset leaving her left with the only option: go into school. She liked school. But today was Monday the day she decided (before hand)was the first day for the rest of her life she would no longer sit with her dramatic excuses of friends.

She walked into school. Went down the sad excuse a hallway.(which was short enough for her to reach the door that led to the lunch benches with her hand stretched)

She opened the door, walked onto the cement flooring. Which lead to the lunch benches. She was 3/4s if her walk done when someone called her name.

"Lorry!"yelled someone...

She turned her head to the voice and saw her similing and waving friend Vallory. The person she would sit with at lunch. She started to walk in that direction but noticed who was standing behind Vallory. Her sad excuses of friends Nicole,Haley, Jessica and Lillian. She didn't want to leave Vallory near those vultures but she had to leave before they used her again.

(Flashback)

"Come on, all you got to do is get him to sit over here and his friends will follow." Jessica said,"plus who knows maybe you'll like him!"

"He is my friend! And I can't use him!"Lorry said.

"Can you use him for a friend?"Jessica said.

"Why do you want them to sit with us anyways? Lorry asked.

"To know my fellow pers, plus isn't YOUR business," Jessica said keeping the tone of her voice low enough so no one would suspect her of yelling.

(Flashback Over)

Lorry turned so fast the she ran into someone. She had to look up since whoever this was is taller than her. She looked up and saw him... Jake

He smiled down at her.

Why he smiled she would never know. She thought he would be mad about what happened, but he seemed fine.

" Sorry," she said since it was the only word she could utter.

" It's fine, come on your going the wrong direction, Vallory is over there," he said his eyes in the direction where she had just come from.

He steered her in the "right direction". Then left to join his friends who were with there girlfriends. Nicole, Haley, Jessica and Lillian. She looked at Vallory, hoping she would she the terror in her eyes and move, but she didn't.

Thankfully the bell rang. School had officially begun.

Her day went by faster than a cheetah on wheels. She avoided her old clique by going to the library. And read a book about Greek Gods, which she found quite intriguing. The end of her day went by even faster, sooner then you could say hi the bell rang. School was out! Now she could just walk home and chill by herself. Since her brother was at football practice for the next 3 hours.

When she got to her house she unlocked the door walked in and locked the door from the inside. She walked into the kitchen, went to the cabinet to grab the box of Chezz-It's. But it was gone... That could mean only one thing.

She walked up the stairs. Down the hallway, opened the door to her brothers room and saw... Her brother and some of this fellow teammates. Then she sighed and shut the door. And went to her room and feel asleep. And had the same disturbing dream.

The next day was fairly similar to the day before. Got ready for school, had an ok school day. Avoided the vultures by going to the library at lunch.

But Wensday was something out of this world. When she got to school Vallory was waiting for her at the end of the cement walkway. And she was standing next to Jake. He seemed really nervous, his head facing down while he played with his hands. When Vallory noticed Lorry she tapped Jake on the shoulder. He looked up, you could have seen the terror in his eyes from a guy mile away.

When Lorry finally reached the pair Vallory said,"Jake has something to tell you."

Then Vallory turned to Jake. But he was saved by the bell. And Lorry rushes off to class wondering what Jake had to say. When lunch finally came Jake was nowhere in site, And Vallory wouldn't tell Lorry what he needed to say.

"Come on! What is it?" Lorry begged.

"Not telling," Vallory said.

They went back and forth like this the whole lunch.She can be so stubborn sometimes Lorry thought. When lunch finally ended she still had no clue what Jake was going to say. She went back to class more confused then before.

When the bell finally rang she rushes out of class so she could look for Jake. And found him hugging a girl. He had a girlfriend she thought! That was his big news. She stared to walk over when she was grabbed on the shoulder. Lorry turned around to see Jakes friend Kyle. She was so confused because they had never really talked so she just stared at him.

"Its not what it looks like," he said.

"What are you talking about? Oh Jake! It's ok I figured out that she's his girlfriend," Lorry exclaimed.

"Um... Ya ok," Kyle said while slowly walking away.

She turned back around to see that Jake had left. So she walked home. She did her usual routine unlocked and locked the front door. But this time she just went straight upstairs. Opened her bedroom door plopped herself onto her bed. She was about to take a nap when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to she one of her brothers teammates. Dave, that was his name she thought. He looked very uncomfortable, he had one had behind his buff back.

"Hi um... I felt kinda bad for eating you Chezz It's so... I bought you a box," he said reveling what was behind his back.

"Oh thanks," Lorry said.

He handed her the box and that was all. He returned to her brothers room. Leaving her standing in her doorway. She looked down at the box and saw there was something written on it.

"Hey call me," it read with a phone number on it.

Unbelievable she thought. It has to be a joke. Why would one of her brothers hotBefor her mind could be clouded with too many thought she got a text on her phone.

"Got a game on Saturday. You coming?" The message read sent by her brother.

"Yes," she replied.

She didn't leave her room very much. She just layed on her bed looking at the ceiling listening to music. She didn't want to fall asleep. Her dreams were getting very vivid.

She heard a light knock on the door. She got off of her bed and opened the door to see Dave. He stared to ramble about something but she wasn't listening. She just stared at him. He had bold features, he was fit, handsome. She finally snapped out of her weird trance.

"So ya... I like you. And I know it's weird but I can't help it. And I know it would kill slowly and painfully if I didn't tell you. So do you want to go out with me?" He said.

At first she just stood there. Then her emotions took over. She kissed him, long and hard. But they were i interrupted to soon. Her brother had opened his door across the hall and saw them kiss. He screamed bloody murder. They both moved away. She closed her door and locked it. There was a lot of banging and screaming. From what she could tell everyone had mixed emotions.

Then the doorbell rang. All the team members rushed to the door. Lorry, curious slowly opened her bedroom door. She made her way down the hall, to the stairs where she could see part the front door open. From what she could she, all the football players of Heritage Grove High School just stood around the doorway with their heads angled toward the ground. Confused she walked down the stairs to the door. She saw what was on the ground. A small box, with an inscription on it.

It read," Aut vincere aut mori."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Conquer or die, Dave said picking the box up from the ground,"and it's addressed to you."

Silence filled the room. Lorry walked toward the box. She grabbed it from Dave. She opened the small package to see a cloth covering the small item. She took the cloth off of the small item to revel a gold coin...

She went up the stairs to her room and closed the door. Lorry sat on her bed, the coin in front of her. She just stared at the gold coin. Hours passed, she brothers friends had all left. There was a knock on her door. Her door knob turned.

"Hey, dinners ready. You coming?" Said Lorrys Mom.

"No. I'm not hungry," Lorry responded.

"Ok well if you get hungry you'll come down right?" Her mom said.

"Ya," Lorry said.

Her mom left. Leaving Lorry alone with her thoughts. This coin had something around it. She could feel it. It was a force pulling her in. She grabbed the coin. She had the strangest urge to flip it...

So she did... And what she saw amazed her. When the coin flipped it turned into a sword! For what was left of the day Lorry stayed in her room.

The next two days of school were pure madness! All she did was think of her coin. Which she somehow changed back into a coin and she kept in her pocket. Only thinking of her coin caused a lot of problems with teachers and friends. She always zoned out in class, which made the teachers really mad. And her friends thought she was ignoring them. So they were mad at her.

On Saturday, the day of her brothers game the feeling got worse. Something in her gut pulled at her. She wished to stay home and not go to her brothers game. But again her gut pulled at her, telling her to go to the game. So she got ready to go.

When her family arrived they went to the bleachers, since another family took her brother. She had to carry her chair. Which was scratching at her. So she stopped to find out what was scratching her and someone ran into her.

She looked up. Seeing a slightly over weight teenage boy with acne, and messy brown hair.

"Oh, sorry Lorry," he said.

"How do you know my name?!" She said back.

"You see I know a lot of stuff. It's my job being a go-

Never mind that last part. The point is I know about that coin of yours... And I think we should talk." He said.

(Later on)

Lorry checked her phone. It was almost time... she started walking down the bleachers. She reached the bottom, looked around herself to make sure she was not followed. She walked toward the exit, the heard yelling and screaming. She turned and looked her brother had scored for their team. She smiled, and continued her journey knowing that that was the last time she'd was her brother play for a long time.

When she was finally outside she checked her phone again. She needed to hurry. Without even checking to make sure she wasn't being followed she crossed the street.

(Jakes POV)

He was late to the game. He rushed to his parents car where they were waiting. His stomach was full of butterflies. He was going to explain something to Lorry. Something that could change their friendship forever...

They had arrived at the game. And he rushed inside the gates.

He found Vallory in the stands waving to him. He rushed up the bleachers to her.

"Well nows your chance. Tell her!" Vallory said.

"Soon not now," he responded.

Later on Jake looked for Lorry in the stands. He saw she was going down the stairs. Now was his chance he got up. Then saw her was going taped the exit. He told Vallory and they decided to follow her. The started their way down the bleachers then everyone got up. They looked on the field to see Lorrys brother had made a touchdown, they looked back at Lorry to see she had stoped. This was their chance to catch up with her. They raced down the bleachers stairs. And went toward the gate. They saw Lorry was about to cross the street and followed her across the street which lead to a pond in the park.

(Lorrys POV)

She crossed the street which lead to the pond. The meeting spot. She saw him waiting for her. She walked faster ah was about to reach him when...

"Wait!" Jake screamed.

She turned and saw Jake, Vallory.

" We have to hurry. They are on their way!" Said a voice behind her.

"I sorry but I have to go. If I go everyone will be safe," she said.

"You're making no sense," Vallory said.

"I'll miss you," Lorry said with tears running down her cheeks.

Lorry ran toward the pond and jumped in. Jake and Vallory screamed.

"It's ok, she'll be safe with me," said voice.

"Why should she be safe with you?" Jake questioned.

"Well because I'm a god. I'm Apollo," said the boy with acne.

And with that he jumped into the pond. Disappearing with Lorry.

Going underground, into a maze...


End file.
